This invention has for its objective to fulfill a need for a hanger for drain pipes which at the time of installation of the hanger on a floor joist or the like will establish the required grade or slope of the pipe being installed.
Customarily, in the prior art, drain pipes are suspended from floor joists in buildings by some form of strap hanger in a rather haphazard and imprecise manner. Generally, the grade or slope required for the drain pipe undergoing installation is 1/8th inch or 1/4th inch per linear foot. No known hanger device is available which will support the drain pipe and establish with precision the slope of the pipe in one unified operation when the hanger is attached to the floor joist and this, in essence, is what the present invention accomplishes.
Additionally, the invention is embodied in a reversible hanger which can be nailed to either side face of a joist with convenience since the hanger is provided on each side thereof with an identical dual edge graduated linear scale in relief characters to facilitate installation in dark basements where visual reading of the scale is difficult. The one-piece hanger can be molded from nailable plastics, wood, fiberboard, or other low cost material.
A further feature of the hanger is that its pipe receiving opening may be formed with an axis normal to the plane of the hanger body or at an angle thereto so that the drain pipe may be installed at right angles to joists or at an acute angle thereto, such as 45 degrees, under right hand or left hand conditions.
The arrangement of the slope measuring scale on the hanger is such that a particular scale graduation can be brought into accurate registration with the lower edge of joist at the time of nailing.
The patented prior art contains diverse teachings relative to pipe hangers and other supports which lack the full capability and versatility of the present invention. The following known United States patents of some interest in connection with the invention are made of record under 37 C.F.R. 1.56:
Nos. 1,362,244 3,273,837 3,049,326 3,559,910 3,884,441.